centralperkfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ross Geller
Ross Eustace Geller, Ph.D. is a fictional character on the U.S. television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), portrayed by David Schwimmer. The character is noted for his geeky, lovable demeanor.[1] Background http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=2 edit Origin Ross' first line in the show was a depressive "Hi", which became somewhat of a catchphrase for him in the earlier seasons. He is introduced as being in the process of divorcing Carol Willick after having found out that she is actually Gay http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=3 edit Overview Ross is a paleontologist and has a PhD, frequently referring to himself as "Dr Geller" or "Dr R. Geller". Ross is noted for being geeky, witty, and somewhat artistic, showing an interest in the Metropolitan Museum of Art when he coaches Joey Tribbiani on the works of Monet when Joey tries to impress a date in the ninth season episode "The One With The Fertility Test". Ross has had a crush on Rachel Green since high school, although he joined a "I Hate Rachel Green" club with his and Monica's friend Will Colbert (played by Brad Pitt), who hated Rachel as she used to pick on him, mentioned in "The One with the Rumor". When Ross went to school he was nicknamed Red Ross because of his rage in friends http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=4 edit Physical appearance Ross is often teased about his hair by the group. An example is when Monica got a bad haircut by Phoebe, and when asked if they could see Monica, Phoebe replied "No, your hair all looks too good, it'll upset her... Ross, you go." He has had mishaps with his appearance, for example when he went to tanning salon he ended up with a deep tan on his front and no tan on his back by mistake. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=5 edit Family Born and raised in Long Island, New York, Ross is the elder brother of Monica Geller, and is frequently shown to be the favored child of their parents. The two siblings are extremely competitive, as demonstrated in "The One with the Football", where it emerged that every Thanksgiving during their childhood they had taken part in a football match called "The Geller Cup". This family tradition ended in its sixth year, after Monica broke Ross's nose. In their childhood, Monica and Ross were also very violent with each other. For example, in "The One with the Inappropriate Sister", they tell Rachel that they used to wrestle when they were younger. Ross and Monica are half-Jewish, but see themselves as at least cultural Jews, with Ross taking a more active role in wanting to teach his son about the faith, as revealed in the episode "The One with the Holiday Armadillo". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=6 edit Friends Ross often came into conflict with his close friend Phoebe Buffay. His rationality and Phoebe's eccentricity led to conflict over the theories of evolution, gravity, and whether or not Phoebe's dead mother was reincarnated as a cat. It was revealed in "The One with the Mugging" that Phoebe once mugged Ross during her homeless years (stealing a copy of the comic book Science Boy that Ross had created). Ross sometimes describes Chandler Bing as his best friend. He is shown to have had some old memories such as a band with Chandler called Way, No Way and also once blamed him when he was almost caught smoking marijuana. Ross is also close friends with Joey Tribbiani and helps Joey with movie and stage auditions. He kisses Joey once in order to help him practise a role as a gay man. They also briefly try to cut Chandler out of their friendship group after he ignores them both in "The One with the Ring". Towards the end of the series, however, Ross and Joey are seen to become closer friends, often seen hanging out together after Chandler gets married. At one point, Ross tells Rachel Green that Joey is his best friend, to which Rachel replies, "I thought Chandler was your best friend?" Ross begins explaining, "Well, Chandler's my oldest friend", but then refuses to discuss it further. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=7 edit Marcel After his divorce from Carol, Ross adopts a Capuchin monkey named Marcel. Their relationship was similar to that of a live-in couple. Marcel's sexual drive eventually forces Ross to donate him to the San Diego Zoo. Ross later finds out that Marcel has become a famous mascot for a brand of beer called Monkey Shine and is starring in Outbreak 2: The Virus Takes Manhattan. Marcel's favorite song is The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Later in the series, Ross admits that his ownership of Marcel was unusual, saying in "The One With Unagi", "Remember when I had a monkey?... What was I thinking?" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=8 edit Karate Ross is said to be a former practitioner of karate. It is a running joke that he pronounces it "ka-raa-tay", for which the others make fun of him. In "The One With Unagi", he claims that Unagi is a state of total awareness, despite his friends repeatedly telling him (correctly) that unagi is Japanese freshwater eel. He ridicules the self-defence class that Rachel and Phoebe attend and surprises them to demonstrate that they lack Unagi. Rachel and Phoebe later surprise Ross and overpower him, however. In "The One That Could Have Been", Ross is still practising karate. Also in the episode before Chandler and Monica get married, Ross promises to "kick Chandler's ass" if he did anything to Monica which caused Chandler and the girls to laugh in hysterics. In the next episode he then attempts to karate chop Chandler whilst shouting "Hee-Yah!" which is again mocked. Ross is however shown to be an at least adequate fighter after fighting with a mugger (off-screen) as he stole Ross, Chandler and two bullies' personal belongings. He also attempts to punch Joey after being given a "free shot" later in the series however Joey ducks and Ross hits a lamp post. To prove it is "just a reflex" to duck when a fist is coming at your head, Joey demonstrates by punching Ross in the hope he too would duck, however he does not and Joey smacks him in the face. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=9 edit Apartment In seasons one through four, Ross lives in the same apartment. In Season 5, he moves from his old apartment at the insistence of his second wife. He spends a short time living with Chandler and Joey before settling into an apartment across the street from Monica's place which belonged to Ugly Naked Guy. Ross managed to get this apartment by meeting up with him naked, which is then seen by all of the other friends. It was revealed in "The One with the Birthing Video" that the apartment had more than one bedroom, when Rachel moved in during seasons 8 and 9, so that Ross could be with his baby. In the final episode Ross claims to be the only friend never to live in what was Monica's apartment for the show. However Monica replies that Ross lived there with his grandmother when trying to make it as a dancer, prompting Ross to say, "You know we nearly made it ten years without that coming up."he now lives with Charlie and pursue his love of dancing and appears in many video,s of many stars http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=10 edit Personality Ross is born on October 18th. (but he says in 'The One with Joey's Girlfriend' that it is in December) While generally sweet-natured, he is often clumsy and socially awkward. Ross is sometimes shown to have a good sense of humor. He is the only member of the group of friends with a doctorate and he likes to mention this quite often, though the other friends sometimes mock him for not being a real doctor, much to his chagrin. In later seasons, Ross is also shown to be quite irritable, often breaking into angry outbursts over minor things. For example, in "The One With Ross's Sandwich", Ross is forced to take a sabbatical after yelling at his boss for stealing his sandwich. Ross dates a considerable number of women throughout the series. Most of his dates, however, were disrupted or completely ruined once his paranoia or geekiness got the best of him. Monica states that before Carol left Ross, he was never jealous, even though it was obvious to everyone except him that all his previous girlfriends were cheating on him. His jealousy often causes conflict in his relationships, and it drives Rachel away from him, after he became convinced that Rachel's co-worker Mark was flirting with her, despite it being clear that they were just friends. Their relationship ends when Ross sleeps with a woman named Chloe who works in a photocopy shop. His jealousy has also been apparent during his relationship with Emily Waltham, when he feared she was growing too close to Carol's girlfriend, Susan; and when he dated student Elizabeth Stevens, and ultimately accompanies her on her spring break vacation to ensure that she does not stray. Despite being financially secure, Ross is notoriously cheap. He gets his hair cut at the bargain chain Super Cuts, steals toiletries and other amenities from hotels, and celebrates with Israeli champagne. Ross is often mocked by his friends about his annoying habits of correcting people's grammar and avoiding straightforward dialogue when nervous. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=11 edit Relationships Ross's three divorces were a continuous joke throughout the show. He says that he loves "being so committed to someone like that", and is shown to have real unbounded enthusiasm for proposing. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=12 edit Carol Willick Ross divorces his first wife of eight years, Carol, when she reveals that she is a lesbian and is having an affair with Susan Bunch, whom she met at the gym. They usually get along, however, and share custody of their son, Ben, who was born in "The One with the Birth"—one of the final episodes of the first season. Ross and Carol claim to have been married in 1989, when Ross was 21. He tells his second wife, Emily, that he dated Carol for four years before marriage. In an alternative reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been, Part 1"), Ross remains married to Carol, but their sex life is stagnant. Not realizing that she is a lesbian, Ross suggests to Carol that they have a threesome, which ends up involving Susan. Ross said it ended up a twosome. Later on, Ross is forced to accept that his wife is a lesbian and ends up consoling Rachel after she discovered that her husband, Barry, is having an affair as well with the neighborhood dog walker. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=13 edit he now as the name Russel who later became Russ and he turns the one with the tan into a doctor who comedy spoof http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=15 edit Emily Waltham-Geller During Season Four, Ross marries his British girlfriend Emily Waltham-Geller (played by Helen Baxendale-Schwimmmer) in London. At the ceremony, however, Ross says Emily's name during the vows. This leads to a breakdown of the relationship. Ross attempts to reconcile with Emily, but she insists that Ross cut off all contact with Emily; when Ross is unable to comply, they get divorced. She later becomes engaged but calls Ross to say that she is having doubts about getting married. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=16 edit Career Ross trained for a career in paleontology, completed his Ph.D. and later works at the New York Museum of Natural History. In one episode, Ross claims to have "given up a career in basketball" to become a palaeontologist. At another point, however, he says that he picked palaeontology on a dare. He thinks that he would have been good at advertising and in "The One with the Mugging", Ross claims that he invented the phrase "Got Milk?". He also claims to have had the original idea for Jurassic Park. In high school, he got a 1250 on his SATs, and was said to have been obsessed with dinosaurs even then. Ross later works as a professor at New York University and causes a stir among his colleagues by dating one of his students, Elizabeth. Eventually, he is given tenure, despite that fact that his papers (including a publication on sediment flow rates) are supposedly widely discredited, forgetting a class once, boring his students to sleep and occasionally giving grades without even looking at students' work. In "The One Where Emma Cries" Upon breaking his thumb and arriving at the emergency room, Joey must write what Ross's career is and claims it to be "dinosaurs". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=17 edit Age and birthday Two episodes state Ross's birthday as October 18. Ross gives that date as his birthday; it was also the date in "The One With Five Steaks and an Eggplant". In "The One with George Stephanopoulos", however, when Joey and Chandler buy New York Rangers tickets to celebrate Ross's birthday on the October 20, Ross said that his birthday was "seven months ago", that would be March. In a discussion of birthdays in "The One with Joey's New Girlfriend", Ross tells Gunther, "Mine's December..." before being cut off by Gunther. There's also another episode which Ross mentions December as his month's birthday. Ross's age is not always treated consistently. In "The Pilot", aired in September 1994, Ross implies a birth year of 1967 or 1968 when he exclaims, "I'm only 26 and I'm divorced." Ross and Chandler graduated college in 1991. Ross mentions, however, that he skipped 4th Grade in Season 6. In "The One with the Videotape", Season 8, Ross mentions a (fictional) event in 1983, and in an aside notes "I was 13?," indicating a birthdate in 1969 or 1970. He describes himself as 29 in each of Seasons 3, 4 and 5. When a drunk man refers to Monica as Ross's mother at Ross's wedding rehearsal dinner in London, however, she expresses her distaste at having a "30-year-old son". In "The One Where they all Turn Thirty" in Season 7, the group mentions that they are all sad together as 30-year-olds and that in 10 years they will all be 40. Age confusion is a general pattern with all the characters, because even though they are all supposed to be 33 or 34 at the end of the series, they were not 23 or 24 at the beginning of the 10-year series. This likely stems from the producers wanting this to be a "show about people in their late 20s", yet not realizing the show was going to become wildly popular internationally and therefore extended through many seasons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ross_Geller&action=edit&section=18 edit Children Ross has two children. The elder, Ben, was Ross and Carol's son. He was conceived before the show began, while the couple was still married, and born in "The One with the Birth". Ben lives with Carol and her lover Susan and was named after a janitor's uniform name-tag seen in that episode. Ben is shy at first, but Rachel transforms him into a mischievous prankster. He was played by Cole Sprouse. He is hardly seen at all in Seasons 2-6 and isn't seen in Seasons 9 and 10, even though he is mentioned. Category:Season 6 Category:Russ Category:Characters Category:Action figaure